Girlfriend
by frankeeonamission
Summary: One Shot. Song fic. It's Jane's birthday, and we all know she hates birthdays, parties & suprizes. But this time it's Jane with the suprize. All reviews are highly appreciated. Like seriously guys, if you're going to read this at least give me your opinions in the little box at the end! :) -Madilyn Bailey lyrics, with a few changes. I don't own anything.


It was that time of year again, Detective Jane Rizzoli's birthday. She hated birthdays, she hated suprizes, she hated parties, everyone knows that. Maura, being Maura, had managed to persuade the Detective to come to the Dirty Robber for drinks with the rest of the Homicide Squad after their shift was over. And of course, Frankie, Tommy & Ma were going to be there too.

As the day progressed, Jane found herself beginning to look forward to her impending celebration. The case they were working at the moment was really tough and Jane's stress levels were at an all time high. Alcohol and friends were good for relieving stress weren't they? And it was Jane's birthday after all, she could drink as much as she liked.

Later on at the Dirty Robber...

"No, Janie. I think you've had enough to drink now. Let's get you home yeah?" said Tommy, he & Frankie both trying to pull Jane away from the Microphone (it was Karaoke night at the Dirty Robber).

"Tommy, Frankie, let me go! I'm one of Boston's finest..don't make me get my gun out." Jane slurred, laughing slightly to herself.

"Let her go boys, I've not heard Janie sing since she was little. I miss it." said Ma.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Frost.

The Rizzoli Brothers released their older sister and she immediately took to the stage.

"Is she any good?" Korsak whispered to Angela. She nodded, which wasn't missed by Maura who sat up straight. She didn't know her best friend could sing and she didn't want to miss a second of what would probably be a one time performance.

"Guys, just shut up so I can start okay!? Or I will get my gun out."

Everyone went silent and turned to face Jane. She took a deep breath and then..

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_Keep you in my arms girl, you'd never be alone_  
_You could be a princess, anything you liked_  
_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your hero yeah, fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Maura, Maura, I could be your girlfriend_  
_I could be your girlfriend until until the world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_Keep you in my arms Maura, you'd never be alone_  
_You could be a princess, anything you liked_  
_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need Maura_  
_Spend a week with me my girl you'll be calling me a girlfriend_  
_If you were my girl I'd never leave you _  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_Keep you in my arms girl, you'd never be alone_  
_You could be a princess, anything you liked_  
_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na go_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na oh_  
_Maura, Maura, Maura_  
_If I was your girlfriend._


End file.
